Sorry Sir
by x-zn-x
Summary: Young student Renesmee is new at The Academy but soon finds out that being sent to Principal Black's office doesn't have to be a bad thing. Possessive dominating Alpha Wolf Jacob, naughty submissive imprint Ness. So far just an O/S MA extremely lemony.
1. Don't need to read  Background

**A/N** This is my breif back story to my one-shot so you know if you want more of the story or just more lemons either way i don't own twilight

**Back-story:** Renesmee, 17, daughter to Edward and Bella Cullen. Instead of meeting in Forks Bella moved to Alaska to stay with an Aunt where she bumped into Edward at the gas station, much less drama ensues than in the books. They fall in love on the book timeline. Get married and forget a condom so Renesmee is born. Jacob, 34, got sick of being stuck on the Reservation with no nearby vampires to produce loads of wolves only the strongest bloodlines are turned dues to nomads hovering in the area for too long. Pack includes: Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared. He goes to college keeping his interest in cars but finds he makes a better leader and teacher so finishes college and works his way up to principal of a Private School in Olympia. He's dated around but knows he has an imprint so doesn't get too serious with anyone. He has no idea she's half vamp similarly she doesn't know he's a wolf, to each other they smell normal and feel normal.

The lemon's on the next chapter so hopefully you'll enjoy, have fun...


	2. Chapter 1

He was watching me again; every day since I transferred here last month the principle would look me over. His gaze unwillingly caused dampness in my underwear, as my nipples automatically tightened as if to seek him out. I quickly diverted my eyes and scurried towards the bathroom to clean up a touch before class.

After readjusting the ridiculous pleated gingham skirt and knee high socks, compulsory at this private school, I hurried to my organic chemistry lesson.

Once I arrived I was told I was too tardy and to go to the principal's office. I flushed red and scurried out the room before I made even more of a fool of myself.

My long ponytail swished behind me as I nervously knocked on the intimidating wooden door.

"Come in" His deep, rich voice commanded respect and resonated with authority. I nervously poked my head in to see Mr. Black stood by the bookshelf in all his chiselled glory. His broad shoulders strained against his suit jacket his incredibly large frame dominating the moderately sized office. He grabbed a book and swivelled on his heel, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well?" I blushed and stammered as I tried to push a response from my lips.

"I was...well I...the teacher..."

"Spit it out girl" The way he said girl, almost condescendingly, peaked my rage; I was nearly 18!

"I was late to class by a few minutes" I spoke in as clear a voice as I could manage, when I felt his eyes on the bare skin of my thighs. He smirked at me when my gaze met his.

"I see and was this the first time you were late?" I flushed, it wasn't. He always seemed to brush past me on my way to classes and flood my panties beyond rescue.

"No sir"

"Well then I think a punishment is in order for your repeated tardiness, as well as the indecent length of your skirt. Do you work a corner after school?' I gaped at him and tugged my skirt down uncomfortably. It was as low as I could get it, it was covering everything but I had extremely long legs to go with my tall frame; genes I inherited from my father as well as his auburn hair.

"Sorry Sir"

"You should be. Making me walk around all day with my cock straining against the seam in my pants" He said it such a casual tone I didn't fully grasp what he said until he'd already carried on talking.

"I mean really Miss Cullen; you walk about pressing your hot, firm body against me in the hallway. Taunting me with those shapely legs and those perky tits of yours" He was stood in front of me my heart racing, my underwear soaked from his words as I waited anxiously for his next sentence. "Did you know I can smell how wet you are?" I flushed, my thighs squirming together for friction try to seek relief. I whimpered when he leant in to my ear, his warm breath rolling in waves against my cheek. "Your mine you know? I've been waiting for you for so long, then you turn up here as one of my students of all people" He bit his teeth into my neck. I whimpered as he licked the wound better. Whispering a rough "mine" into my neck, I nodded heartily agreeing. Past boyfriends never made me feel this good while kissing! All it takes is a bite from him and I'm nearly falling off the edge. "You've been so bad. Lean over the desk" I was obeying before I knew what he said. My ass tilted up, a cool draught swirling against my bare cheeks. I heard the smack before I felt the warm tingle shoot across the skin, the warmth pulling more moisture from my core with a loud groan from me. "Did you like that my dirty bitch" I moaned at his coarse words as he brought his hand against me again, quickly rubbing away some of the sting. I groaned again pushing my ass into his hand silently begging for more. "Tell me what you know about wolves" he demanded. I was about to question him when his palm collided with my supple flesh on the tops of my thighs. I was panting for his touch eager for more. "Each statement gets you another as a reward" I quickly scrambled through my thoughts for any information I could come up with on wolves.

"They live in packs" His hand came down hard against me followed by the rub of his palm. Punishing my and rewarding at the same time, desperate for more I blurted out things. I needed more warmth to me marked by him; the urge to belong to him was strong.

"They have alphas, the strongest in the pack" He must have liked that one as he rewarding me with a graze up and down my wet lace covered pussy.

"Have mating season once a year"

"Alphas usually mate for life" He peppered my ass with lighter taps and grabbed my hair in his fist. The pain tingled across my scalp as I pushed back against him feeling his hard thickness against me, he growled at the contact.

"Your mine now"

"Yesss. Yours, always" His lips met mine and my mouth was devoured hungrily by him as I heard his belt and zipper undo as he roughly ripped my thong off.

"You want my cock?"

"Please Sir, I need it" I felt his bulbous head against my dripping opening as he pushed just the tip inside me. I felt my muscles stretch around him.

"You're so tight. Have you even been touched before" I blushed, even in the vulnerable position I was in, at his comment.

"No Sir. Only by me" He paused and I almost thought he would stop and panicked. I needed him to fill me, take me, claim me and own me. I pushed backwards engulfing his length within my tight walls and clenching around him to try and hold him tight within me. He growled and withdrew pushing back into my heat just as fast as I had initially pulled him in. It was uncomfortable by I felt no extreme pain, the unease was quickly replaced by the feel of his hard cock sliding into my soaked flesh. My moans and whimpers turned to begging, I didn't quite know what for but I craved it desperately.

"You need to come for me now bitch" his words were hot and rough against my neck before he titled my head to shove his tongue in my mouth. He pulled back gripping my hips to piston harder into me. Did I need to come? Yes I could feel myself falling any moment but I need him to let go into me first. "Can't wait till I own your pussy, you want my come?" He seemed to know what I needed so I let him take what was his. "Yes. I'm going to fill you with my come, mark you from the inside so everyone knows this is my cunt" His movements grew faster as he groaned out words that made my pussy quiver. Slapping my ass again, the jolt made me push against him harder, begging for it. My pussy tightened and clenched around his cock, I was so close to coming I begged loudly screaming "Please Sir I need it so badly, give it to me" He tensed against me. Pulsing hot streams into my pussy; filling me, coating me with his seed. It pushed me over as I screamed a long "Yes" into the room. He withdrew from my body and spanked my ass leaving me limp and panting against his desk. I shuddered with aftershocks, my pussy still throbbing from the working over he just gave me.

"You need to see me after school as well for…Detention"

A tired grin spread across my face with the assurance of seeing him again later today. I could already feel myself getting worked up again as I remembered the feeling of him sliding into me. I could feel the remnants of our devotion to each other dripping down my thighs, as the cool wood of the desk cooled my overheated face. I worked my hand down to gather a taste on my fingers, pulling it into my mouth with a low hum. Let even deeper growl sent tingles through my body as my eyes shot open to see him staring darkly at my mouth his pants still undone as he sits in his leather high back chair.

"Come here" He demanded. On shaky legs I made my way around the desk to stand in front of him, cursing my aunt for forcing me to where these stupid heels instead of flats today of all days. Biting my lip nervously as I peeked up to sneak a glance at his perfect face I saw him studying my body and face as though to memorise me, my insides fluttered at all the possible meanings. "Sit" He gestured to the desk and I perched gently on the edge aware of the warm hum across my ass cheeks and the pulsing ache in my pussy reminding me of the thorough fucking he just gave me. He spread my legs and grabbed a tissue, gently wiping the sticky mess up and placing a gentle kiss on my clit when he was finished. I groaned contemplating asking him to fuck my again as I felt myself moisten with desire then reconsidered when I remember how long I'd already been in here for.

The bells sounded for next period, I blushed and quickly scampered up and off the desk, flattening my hair and readjusting my top while simultaneously trying to gather my stuff which had spilled onto the floor from my satchel. I felt his strong hands stop my hurried movement and the contact alone made me calm as I released a content sigh.

"I should get going don't want to be late again" I spoke tentatively as I rose, his arms now wrapped protectively around my waist as his nose nuzzled firmly behind my ear.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson sweetness" There was a humorous quality that tinged his voice that made me smile lightly.

"Definitely Sir, I won't forget that lesson in a long time. I'm sure there are lots of other things you can teach me though" I replied back hopefully, pushing back into his re-harding cock.

He let out a groan. "Naughty. You already missed one class. I'll see you later" He turned my chin back to peck my lips and swipe them briefly with his tongue too quickly for me to react before he pulled away and pushed me forward with a little tap to the behind. "You should probably call me Jacob now, in private of course" He said with a light chuckle.

I turned and beamed "Probably Sir" Before I span with a giggle and left his office a wide grin across my face and spring to my step.

**A/N** So there it was, my first full on lemon. What did you think? Be honest and review with opinions and if you want more. Lots of love x-zn-x


End file.
